


Ian Kidnapped A Baby.

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Sick!Ian, Spoilers 5x05, and maybe 5x06, it hurt like shit, scared!Mickey, sibling-inlaw helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically from the ending of 5x05 and next weeks preview . </p><p>“Ian?” His eyes scanned the room which was previously occupied by a baby, now it was empty. No Ian, No Yev. Mickey ran for the door, quickly darting down the steps. As soon as he ran out the car pulled out driving down the road in full speed. “Ian?!” He screamed out, trying to run down the road to catch up. “Yevgeny!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian Kidnapped A Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> and fucking hell it hurt like shit. I have no idea what nexts week is going to unfold, or hold. But fuck, I'm clinging onto the still of Mickey hugging Ian at this point.

Mickey wiped his eyes, his heart pounding from the sudden confrontation with Ian, all the things he had said, they were true. It didn't change the fact that he was literally terrified for Ian. Ian looked more than scared, maybe confused, when he had brought up him being sick. But Mickey could see it now. All the things Fiona and Lip had tried telling him, they were coming to sense now. To the sound of the shower running he still couldn't budge Ian's light speech of “I didn't know it was that important to you.” The taller boy seemed so small, fragile, something he hadn't presented himself to be recently. But Mickey was hurt, Ian had done a frikking porno and things were not as they should be. Whipping out his smokes, he planted himself at the end of the bed, awaiting Ian to finish in the shower so he could approach the situation a little better. Before he knew it he heard a distant cry from Yev and the slamming of a door, he was up in seconds.

 

“Ian?” His eyes scanned the room which was previously occupied by a baby, now it was empty. No Ian, No Yev. Mickey ran for the door, quickly darting down the steps. As soon as he ran out the car pulled out driving down the road in full speed. “Ian?!” He screamed out, trying to run down the road to catch up. “Yevgeny!” The car had already gone full-speed a head, out of distance and out of his reach. Ian was sick. This was not just some cold, or some flu. Ian had stolen his kid, taking him God's knows where, and now Mickey had lost two people in the space of five minutes. Recently, Mickey had gained a liking for his child, whenever he saw that little giggle it didn't stop him from smiling like a total drone.Not only was he terrified about his kid getting into a carcrash, he was more than scared about his boyfriend who was going batshit crazy – and needed some fucking help, Help Mickey was willing to give as soon as he found the fucker. Mickey _knew_ Ian was important to him, God, if only he knew that sooner.

 

Running his hand through his hair, he used his surroundings for some kind of inspiration, some kind of solution to whatever the fuck just happened. Ian had ran off, with his kid, now he had no fucking clue what to do. The only place he knew to go was to the Gallagher's, for some strange reason he knew they would help him. It was about Ian after all, they always had that fighting for family bullshit. As soon as he got there, the house was usually full. Swinging to door open he was granted with the view of Fiona, Lip, Sammi, Carl, Debbie, Liam and some fat kid he didn't actually know, but he had seen fucking _everywhere._ They all stopped what they were doing, staring at him with confusion through his abrupt entrance into the room. “What's up with you?” Fiona cut the silence. 

 

Mickey rubbed at his eyes, pushing back the emotions that heavily took over just a couple of minutes prior. “It's Ian. He's fucking sick.” That's all he could say. He knew he should of listened to them, they had delt with it before, as they kept saying. They knew what it looked like, felt like and what shit Ian was bound to do. If he listened for once in his fucking life maybe then his boyfriend and kid wouldn't be on a road trip to fucking  _anywhere._

 

Fiona pushed through, her eyes level to Mickey's. “What do you mean, what's happened?” Her mind sent flashbacks to Monica, her own mother slitting her wrists in the kitchen they were stood in. All she could so was hope that those words wouldn't come out of Mickey's mouth, her heart was still shrunk from being at the hospital already that day. “Mickey?” She asked again. 

 

They were all watching him. “He took my fucking kid, drove off down the road like some fucking headcase. I told him he needed to go to a doctor but the fucker left whilst my back was turned.” Mickey winced at the thought, yet again, how could he be so stupid. How could he not notice that Ian was going to run out of the house and drive off like that. Taking a seat next to god-knows-who, he rested his head in his hands, trying to breathe as best he could. Fiona gasped from beside him, he also heard the others mutter but he didn't care for what they were saying. He needed a plan, and quick. 

 

“Holy shit.” Fiona called from where she was stood, they all started shouting around, asking different questions. “Can we not call the cops?”Lip watched as Mickey scraped the chair from the table, unpocketing his phone and storming towards the front door. No one had noticed but he guessed he wanted to leave unseen. Lip still wasn't sure about Mickey and Ian being a thing yet, it wasn't as if Mickey was the sharpest tool in the shed. Maybe, in Ian's eyes yes, but not in his. “Where the fuck are you going?”

 

Mickey turned with a immense glare, one that showed he was both pissed and scared at the exact same time. “I've got to call my Russian fucking wife and tell her your dumb-ass brother has kidnapped her baby, that's what the fuck I'm doing.” The brunette lit up a smoke and headed out of the front door, leaving the chatter from the Gallagher house. As the door slammed, loudly, they all turned to Lip who was making his way back over to the kitchen counter. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” Debbie asked from beside Fiona, still not understanding about the baby shit and Ian being involved. She had seen Ian the day before, he seemed happy, a little over excited and talkative, but she guessed that was just _Ian._ They all followed the gingers gaze at Lip, waiting for him to answer like he had all the answers. Even Fiona turned to him, her eyes pleading for him to have some sort of solution.

 

“Ian kidnapped a baby.” Lip stated, his chest filling with brotherly-protective mode, Ian could be anywhere. He had a kid with him for fucks sakes. If he was anything like Monica they could be across the boarder by now. “He could be fucking anywhere.” 

 

“Wait, Mickey's kid?” Carl asked from his slumped position against the counter. He hadn't know much about the whole thing but he could recognise when his brother was acting strange. Ian was never distant and it felt like years since he had seen him, let alone known what was going on with him. It was still a shock that he had noticed Ian and Mickey were fucking, and still, no one had yet told him anything about gay sex, he was still pissed about that. 

 

Fiona put her hand on his shoulder, eyes filled with concern. One had fiddled to find her phone. “We've gotta try calling him. Fuck, we should of sent him to that doctor.” The rest began to chatter again, all coming up with lousy solutions or terrible scenario’s that would never happen. Chuck was sat playing with something on the table, he locked his eyes up.

 

“Which one's Ian?” He asked, he hadn't _even_ seen an Ian. He was guessing he was some lost friend, but then he remembered seeing them hugging some tall ginger dude, he guessed that was Ian. They all looked at him, Fiona still looking for her phone. “The redhead?” Sammi nodded next to him. 

 

“The gay one with all the problems, honey.” She palmed his arm, smiling a weakened smile. Even, sometimes, she knew when it was a right time to crack a joke. Fiona flung out some old phone, they all surrounded her like a herd of seagulls, Mickey stamped back in, hands shaking, eyes wandering around the room like he was working something out. 

 

Lip caught to Milkoviches regaining presence, he separated from the group, walking over to Mickey who was fumbling around with his phone. “What she say? Does she know where they are?” He felt like he was asking a million questions, right now, he didn't need to care. His brother had gone AWOL, with a fucking baby, he needed to know. 

 

Mickey rubbed his hand over his face, “She wants to rip me in fucking half because your dipshit brother stole her baby. We've gotta find him and bring them back before she does and shoots him.” This was all too crazy. Ian was going crazy. First the porno, then this. It was all getting out of hand, when Mickey had promised to take care of him he never knew it would be this hard. He never knew that it would get this out of hand. 

 

Lip knew Ian was out of line, he knew that Ian was going off the rails, but he still didn't take people calling him shit. “He ain’t a dipshit, Ian is a mess right now. So don't fucking call him that.” Inside he agreed, if Mickey had told Ian he needed help he knew his brother would bolt. Just like Monica. Ian was always the most like her, the way he acted, the disorder, his kindness. 

 

Mickey didn't flinch, he rose his eyebrows, twitching on the spot. “I can call him what the fuck I want, he stole my kid what do you expect me to call him, fucking prince or sweet mittens? Fuck off, you helping me or what?” Mickey gestured to the door, he needed to leave now. If he wanted to talk about feelings he would have been a fucking poet or some shit, right now he needed to stop Ian from driving across the state and never coming back. It wasn't that he had his kid, he felt the need to protect Ian, just like Yev. Ian was turning bad, his mental state all over the place and it was clear to Mickey that Ian needed him, just like he did when Ian had left for the army.

 

“Of course I am, he's my brother. As soon as we find him we're sending him to that doctor, I don't give a fuck what you say or _even_ what he says.” Lip demanded, following Mickey to the door. Fiona and the others were still trying to call Ian's cell, that was expectedly still at Mickey's house. Ian had no contact, no way of actually seeing where he was going, what he was doing, or how he was feeling. It was a dead silence. 

 

Mickey swung the door open, scarce feelings hitting him as he didn't want to think about where the two might have ended up, in his mind it always ended bad. “You think I haven't tried telling him that? Telling him about going to a fucking doctor was the thing that made him run, we gotta get him help. And fucking fast.” They rounded to corner of the street, walking up to Iggy's car that he had lended. They both sat down in the vehicle, Mickey still constantly checking his phone and Lip trying to figure a way to track Ian down, take him home and get him help. 

 

Just as the engine roared, Mickey's phone vibrated against the dashboard. As quick as a flash he grabbed it, eyes catching Lip's as he answered the unknown, private number. “Ian?” He answered, just hoping that the redhead was on the line, telling him that they were coming back, that they were safe, that all this shit could go away and he would accept some help. But it wasn't. 

 

“Mr Milkovich we've got a Mister Ian Gallagher here in Chicago police department custody. You're his emergency contact. We are keeping him in for running a red light, past the speed limit and endangering those around him. Mr Gallagher said the baby in the car is yours, is that right?” The voice was domineering, almost like death itself. His heart sank, Ian had been taken in. All that shit was not going to get taken well. 

 

“Er, yes. What the fuck he do, is he in trouble?” He asked quickly, knowing that he really should be asking if his kid is alright other than Ian's sentence. 

 

“We can not dicuss this over the phone Mr Milkovich, we suggest that you come to the station and pick your son up. Then we can enquire this further, for now we're keeping him in custody.” 

 

After the talk Mickey could barely breathe, atleast he knew they were both alright. But a fucking police station, was that wise when he had a fucking wanted poster out to bite his ass? Lip looked more than confused. “Who the fuck was that?” 

 

“We're going to the station, fucking Ian got busted.” It wasn't much a sigh of relief, more of a release of anger, terror – something that hadn't yet left his system. It felt rare that he ever felt like that, but this was his son and his boyfriend. God Forbid what they would do now. Mickey didn't know what to do when they got there, even, he was angry and in need to hold Ian as much as eachother. 

 

Just as they were about to pull out of the curb, Debbie jumped into the back seat. “I'm coming with you. You need a sweet innocent girl, not a thug and a college boy, to persuade their asses. Let's get Ian and Yev.” 


End file.
